1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly, to a toy and method of using the toy for promoting gross motor development in children.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Toys employing various types of runways, chutes, or other similar structures have been provided for balls, marbles, toy cars, and the like. These toys appeal to young children, particularly infants, because they enjoy watching the balls or other objects descend along or through the structures. Conventional toys have therefore focused on the development and stimulation of the child""s visual amusement.
One known toy includes a base structure and a plurality of interconnecting channel members and column sections adapted to be arranged in various configurations on the base structure to form one or more continuous paths through which a ball can travel downwardly to the base. The entrance and exit columns of the channel members are configured so that the lower end of an exit column of one channel member can only be interconnected with the upper end of an entrance column of another channel member. This construction allows the child to construct multiple levels of channels for the ball to travel down. The toy is designed such that the various channel members slow the speed of the ball and increase the action movements of the ball as it descends through the game to provide visual amusement to the child for a prolonged period of time.
Another example of a conventional toy includes a base, a hollow column, and a plurality of spiral ball tracks coupled to and communicating with the column. The tracks are configured such that when a child places a ball at the top of one of the tracks, the ball rolls down the track and into the hollow column where it drops to the next track below. The ball then follows this lower track into the column where it drops to the next lower track. This process continues until the ball reaches the base. The child can then repeat this process by placing one of the balls at the top of the track or in any one of the lower tracks.
A problem with conventional toys is that they tend to focus on entertaining the child through visual stimulation while failing to provide means for promoting the child""s physical gross motor development, such as an infant""s transition from sitting to standing. Instead, these toys are primarily designed for one-dimensional use as amusement devices for small children. As the design of toys has progressed, however, parents, teachers, and other individuals involved in child-care have sought and/or demanded toys that provide a multifunctional yet economical approach to child development.
In light of these demands, there is a need for an improved approach which incorporates visual or audible attractions, such as descending objects, lights, sounds, or the like while at the same time providing an incentive for the child to physically interact with the device. The better approach would be designed to support the child""s body weight and incorporate means such as grips or handles to allow the child to pull up from a seated position to a standing position in order to play with the device. This combination of visual, audible, and physical interaction with the toy would aid in the promotion of gross motor development, especially for infants, while at the same time provide an entertaining device to be used for a prolonged period of time. The nature of the operation of such a toy would require coordination of the eyes, hands, and body that could also have applicability in physical therapy for small children.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a toy that substantially obviates the limitations and disadvantages of conventional toys. Particularly, there is a need for a toy that provides for visual, audible, and physical interaction with the toy and that aids in the promotion of gross motor development.
The present invention solves the problems with, and overcomes the disadvantages of, conventional toys. In particular, the present invention relates to a toy that not only provides entertainment for a small child, such as an infant, but also promotes the infant""s gross motor development.
The invention includes a base and a support communicating with the base. An activity area is disposed on the support above the base. The activity area is attractive to an infant and encourages the infant to reach up to the activity area by pulling up from a seated position to a standing position using handles or grips disposed on the support or the activity area. The invention also preferably includes sensory output generators configured to encourage the infant to pull up using the handles or grips to reach the activity area. The sensory output generators also provide visual or audible stimulation to reward the infant as the infant interacts with the activity area.
In another aspect, the invention includes a track or ramp coupled to the support and positioned between the top activity area and the base. The track is configured for guiding an object between the top and the base. The track preferably includes a gripping region formed thereon with a corresponding opening which allows an infant to place a portion of the infant""s hand into the opening so that the infant can grasp the gripping region. The gripping region formed in the track allows the child to pull up from a sitting position to a standing position so that the child can reach the top activity area. The top activity area, track, and gripping regions interact to provide an enjoyable and stimulating toy for the child while at the same time promoting the child""s gross motor development.